Blackhand's Legacy
The orcs of Blackrock suffered a disastrous defeat at their stronghold at the hands of ogres. The orcs retreated to their stronghold and waited for death as the ogres laid siege. Blackhand knew that they would definitely lose and only one weapon could save them all, "The Doomhammer". But Orgrim had lost the Doomhammer in an effort to wipe its destiny and keep its power. The elements of the fiery pool where Doomhammer was created took it away from Orgrim because of his selfishness. Blackhand enters the pool to claim Doomhammer. The elements of the pool noticed tha Blackhand entered the pool for the survival of his clan and gave him the Doomhammer and knowledge to craft more weapons from it. The elements warned Blackhand that the Doomhammer was not his legacy and he would have to give it up to Orgrim. Blackhand returns from the pools and crafts weapons and leads the Blackrock orcs against the ogres to defeat them. The orcs start calling him 'Blackhand', after his black burned hand. Blackhand gives the Doomhammer to Orgrim and tells him that the elements had permitted him only one fight with the Doomhammer and the destiny of Doomhammer was Orgrim's. Battered and Defeated The Blackrock clan was led by Blackhand. It was one of the largest of the orc clans on Draenor. The ogres were prime enemies of the orcs. The ogres gathered in great numbers with huge amounts of weapons and attacked the Blackrock stronghold. In its initial assault only, the ogres dealt a decisive blow to the Blackrock orcs. The orcs retreated to its stronghold and waited for their death. The ogres waited till the next morning to storm the Blackrock stronghold and decided to rest. Blackhand knew that ogres were slow risers and the best time to attack them would be early in the morning, but they did not have the weapons to do so. Blackhand was overseeing the ogres resting. He knew that there were worse fates than death. They can die slowly by starvation in their stronghold or with pride and glory on the battlefield. An orc came to tell Blackhand that he had found Orgrim near the molten pool. Blackhand decided to meet Orgrim and ask him where the Doomhammer was. On reaching the pool, Blackhand saw Orgrim sitting near the firing pool, regretting his actions. Blackhand saw the Doomhammer, the famous weapon of the Doomhammer line in the middle of the fiery pool. Destiny of Doomhammer “The last of the Doomhammer line, carrying the Doomhammer will lead his people to doom. And the next bearer of Doomhammer will bring salvation to his people.” '' '' ''- the prophecy of Doomhammer. Orgrim always feared if the last of the Doomhammer line was Orgrim himself, and that he would lead his people to their doom. Orgrim told Blackhand that he had thought about Blackhand’s military prowess. Many think Blackhand to be lucky, but Orgrim knew better. Blackhand always finds a way to win. Orgrim knew that Blackhand had a special talent to find enemy’s weaknesses. So following Blackhand’s antics, Orgrim thought he knew that he had found a weakness of Doomhammer. At the place where it and its prophecy were made, it can be remade. So Orgrim went to the pools where Doomhammer was created to clear the prophecy, but keep the power of Doomhammer to himself. The elements became angry at the selfishness of Orgrim, so they took the Doomhammer from him. And since that day the Doomhammer was floating in the middle of the pool. A shaman had told Orgrim that he would never be able to reclaim the Doomhammer as a punishment for his selfishness. Blackhand looked at the boundaries of the pool to see several orcish skulls lying. He told Orgrim that many others have tried to claim the Doomhammer for themselves and failed. Orgrim denied of telling anyone that he had lost the Doomhammer. Blackhand told Orgrim that when orcs noticed that Orgrim had returned without his famous weapon and the weapon was made in the pool, it was an easy guess for them. Orgrim regretted that if he hadn’t tried to clean the Doomhammer of its prophecy, then he could have used it, and would have destroyed the ogre ranks with it. Orgrim told Blackhand that he would gladly give his life to reclaim the Doomhammer, but it wouldn’t help as even Doomhammer would not be able to save them. Orgrim decided to die in battle the next day against the ogres. Blackhand said that Orgrim was wrong. Insulted by his commander Orgrim became furious and dared Blackhand to ask him to enter the fiery pools. Blackhand told Orgrim to do nothing stupid. Blackhand started to unpack his armour and told Orgrim that he would reclaim the Doomhammer. Elements Communicate Blackhand gave Orgrim his final orders in the case that he would die. Orgrim was to lead the remaining orcs at dawn against the ogres. Blackhand put his hand in the burning pools. Blackhand said to Orgrim that the Doomhammer alone could save them from death, regardless if Blackhand lives or die. Blackhand had no dreams of glory and pride in his heart to retrieve the hammer, just thought of survival. The right hand of Blackhand was completely burned black. His final words to Orgrim were that there were worse fates than death. He was completely engulfed by molten lava. A voice spoke to Blackhand ''“You, You are not like the others.” Blackhand suddenly realised that even though he was swimming in lava, he experienced no pain at all. The voice spoke again, “Others Came for Pride and Glory.” Blackhand was confused as how the elements were speaking with him as he was no shaman. The voice spoke “You seek the Doomhammer. But expect to die.” Blackhand agreed that he only wanted his clan’s survival and nothing more. “The Doomhammer’s legacy does not belong to you. You are not worthy.” Blackhand agreed. “But still you will play a part in its destiny, so you must live” told the voice. And after some discussion with Blackhand the elements left Blackhand and Doomhammer with him. Blackhand rose from the pools, just as he had entered with only the right hand burned black and in that hand was the Doomhammer. Orgrim was happy that both the Doomhammer and his chieftain had returned. Blackhand went outside where every demoralized orc could see him and showed them all that Doomhammer was back with them and they would surely win. A shout echoed through the forge when the orcs saw the Doomhammer. Blackhand told Orgrim that the elements had taught him art of forging new weapons with the power of Doomhammer. And thus Blackhand forged several weapons that night with no sleep at all. And at dawn the orcs were armed well and moralized. They attacked the sleeping ogres with great speed with Blackhand and Orgrim leading the front. Blackhand with Doomhammer in his hand broke through the ogre ranks easily. Salvation After the battle was done, the orcs started to shout their chieftain’s name, calling him Blackhand, because of his burned hand. Orgrim was very happy at their victory and also he thought that the prophecy was fulfilled. Orgrim had brought doom to the Blackrock orcs by letting Doomhammer go into the pools and it was passed to another, Blackhand who had saved his people. Blackhand denied that the prophecy was not fulfilled and the elements permitted him only one battle with Doomhammer. That was not the day when the prophecy would be fulfilled. Probably one of Orgrim’s descendants would carry out the deed, or Orgrim himself, but the Doomhammer’s legacy would always be with Orgrim’s family line. Looking at his burned hand Blackhand said he had a legacy of his own. Category:Warlords of Draenor Category:Savage World